Makassarese Sultanateball
Makassar Sultanateball |nativename = ᨆᨀᨔᨑ (Makassarese) بولا كسولتانن مكسسر (Malay) Bola Kesultanan Makassar سلطاناتو ڠا مكسساريبولا (Makassarese Filipino) Sultanato nga Makassarebola |founded = 1857 |image = Sultanate of Makassarball.png |caption = |personality = strong, aggressive |government = Sultanate |language = Makassarese (official) Malay Filipino *Makassarese Filipino Chinese |type = Austronesian |capital = Makassarball |religion = Sunni Islam Christianity * Catholic Buddhism Taoism |friends = Republic of Japanball Southern Libyan Republicball |enemies = Remove Europoor Imperialism! Oh no |intospace = trying to into space |bork = Sultan Sultan }}Makassar Sultanateball is a countryball located in Southeast Asia. Is of the only country that is independent from colonial rule in the region. Provinces It owns the following provinces: *Makassarese Sulawesiball *Makassarese Micronesiaball *Philippinesball *East Borneoball *Makassarese Malaysiaball History After breaking off from the Dutch in 1857, it immediately went to war with the Dutch and the Spanish to expand itself due to territorial ambitions and the fact that Southeast Asia was occupied by colonial powers, and Makassar wanted a local power have control over most of Southeast Asia. In the following years, the Makassar Sultanate, although having a smaller army than the Dutch and Spanish, was able to defeat both of them through a technique the Dutch and Spanish were not able to overcome. Furthermore, the Spanish army was weakened following Beani's successful independence. Following the war, Makassar Sultanate was given the Malay Peninsula and Borneo from the Dutch and the Philippines and Micronesia from Spanish. In 1988, war broke out in the island of Borneo between Prussia and Makassar Sultanate. This resulted in Prussia getting parts of West and Central Borneo, and a ceasefire was signed between the 2 nations. Only in 2011 a peace treaty was signed and the border between the 2 was rectified. Nowadays it just gives aid to ailing Muslim countries, such as Southern Libyan Republicball, although its army is strong enough to go to war if necessary. Also recently signed a non-aggression pact with The Greater Australian Empireball. Recently however, there was a small dispute over the Spratly Islands between Union of Chinese Republicsball and Makassar Sultanateball, and China provoked Makassar with airstrikes over some of the northern islands. In response, Makassar dropped a atomic bomb on Vietnam. Fearing this may cause war (and the fact that he got raped in the War of China, China offered a peace treaty to Makassar, in which China gets the northern Spratly Islands, while Makassar gets the south. Relationships Friends * - Of probably best friend I could havings. Gibbed him independence from Saudi's authoritarianism, so I can of goings to Mecca without persecution. * Southern Libyan Republicball - Another greatings friend, but is of friends with Stinking Imperialist! Well, maybe not of now. But I gib him aid still. * Republic of Japanball - Regional partners. Gibs me weapons. Neutral * - Although is of colonial power here, he is of anti-imperialist. Allies? * Prussiaball - OF STINKINGS IMPERIAL!!! REMOVE FROM PREMISES!!! But we of getting along well recently, and thankings for peace treaty. BUT STILL!!! Enemies * Union of Chinese Republicsball - OH NO... REMOVE IMPERIALISTIC COMMIE! Category:Sunni Category:Islam Category:Austronesian Category:Countryballs Category:Asia-Pacific Category:South Asia Category:Southeast Asia Category:Sultanate Category:Monarchy Category:Oceania Category:Makassarese Speaking Countryballs Category:Malay Speaking Countryballs Category:Filipino Speaking Countryballs Category:Makassarese Filipino Speaking Countryballs Category:Chinese Speaking Countryballs